


Kotoko

by ToomanyOCs



Category: Naruto
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Family, high chance of possible violence, no graphic details, suicide - mention
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:47:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25061110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToomanyOCs/pseuds/ToomanyOCs
Summary: This is the story of Kotoko, Chojuro's older sister and her journey as ninja throughout the Naruto series. The missions she goes on, the ninja from other shinobi nations that she meets. Her life under the reign of Yagura, the fourth Mizukage, and the student of Mei.
Relationships: Kankurou/OC, Kankurou/Original Female Character
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

The day Kotoko was born, it was raining hard in Kirigakure, at least that’s what her parents say. It was so bad that they had thought that maybe a tsunami was going to come. It didn’t and they were happy. A few months after her birth the Mizukage at the time, Yagura, had sent her parents out on missions, forcing Kotoko to be with family. She doesn’t remember much about the family, only from the stories her parents would tell her later in life.

A little over a year later after Kotoko was born her parents welcomed in a new bundle of joy into the world. Kotoko was a big sister to a little brother, Chojuro. As the two siblings would walk around their village, there was no doubt the two were siblings. They both got the same blue hair from their mom, and their dark brown and black eyes from their father. Of course, they were not allowed to be out and around Kirigakure at night.

Kirigakure, often referred to as Kiri to the occupants of the island, and known as the Village Hidden in the Mist to the other Shinobi nations, is not a very welcoming village. There are plenty of old and rundown buildings. At first glance many would think that the village was entirely deserted, maybe even a front for an even more sinister Village Hidden in the Mist. One that Kotoko and many other occupants have taken as fact more than fiction.

Despite them being a year a part, Kotoko never let Chojuro explore Kiri past a certain point. He never understood why, but Kotoko only ever wanted her little brother to stay safe. Their parents are often sent on missions leaving the two home alone often. And at night the Hidden Mist Village became the Blood Mist Village. It was no secret that the Mizukage worked with the rouge criminal organization known as the Akatsuki, specifically Kisame Hoshigaki, who was a shinobi from Kiri who was also a member of the legendary Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist. An organization that Kotoko know very well as almost at least one member in every generation of her family has been a member, including the women although no one really speaks about it. The last one had committed suicide on a mission a couple of generations ago.

Back to Kisame Hoshigaki, he’s a rouge nin that left Kiri after killing the Cypher Division after running into some Leaf ninja, of course Kotoko didn’t understand at the time why he had to be labeled a rogue nin because he did what he had to do to make sure that any information that they were carrying did not fall into enemy hands.

Because of this, the reputation of the Blood Mist only intensified. And kids both older and younger than Kotoko started to form their own gangs, ready to kill any ninja in a rival gang or any ninja student at the academy that wasn’t in a gang, in the hopes that it showed their potential as shinobi to the Mizukage and graduate early from the academy and show the other four shinobi nations what they are made of. Everyone in the village knew the graduation credit, kill all your classmates that you are put in the room with. Not only that, the know that Kotoko and Chojuro come from one of the very few families to have more than one member in the Seven Swordsmen. People either left her alone or challenged her to a fight. Because of how Kiri is and her family, Kotoko grew up training non-stop only stopping to sleep, eat, or do some chores.

She increased her training when she was eight. Her father had fallen on the ground coughing. Even the lousy medical center they have determined that her father had a severe illness, but due to their lack of knowledge and supplies they couldn’t identify exactly what the illness was and how to treat it. Due to this, her mom tried to take care of her dad as often as she could, it was only when they were on separate missions or one was sent out while the other wasn’t could she not. And while Kotoko does know her clan name and her parents given names, she does not like using them. At all.

The years pass, Kotoko is now twelve and graduating from the academy, getting a sensei and teammates. And despite the calm expression on her face as she leaves the pit after slaughtering her now former classmates. The Mizukage himself was in attendance, anyone would be for a descendant of the Seven Swordsmen. While many swordsmen in the past have been from various clans, if one clan is consistent, everyone if the head of the village would like to see if the current descendant is up to carry one of the swords. It is even rumored even within Kotoko’s clan that their clan members have held all seven swords, even all at once at one point. But that’s all Kotoko is taking them as, rumors. With no real records, why should she be proud of holding that up and bragging to others?

“Kotoko.” The bluenette looks up at the short leader of the Mist. Her blood boiling even though this is the first time they have ever met. It’s his fault that her parents died on their latest mission, not being able to see her or Chojuro graduate. Won’t even see one of them become one of the new Swordsmen. They haven’t been active in at least five years maybe a bit longer. His pink eyes meet her dark chocolate ones. “Come with me.” She follows him out of the room.

They’re walking for a while until they reach a room. It was a special room, everyone knew because it is a fact that it holds some of the greatest weapons ever. No other weapons could compare. Even if they’re from the Land of Iron or wherever all the shinobi nations get their weapons from. Honestly, she couldn’t care where they’re made. Yagura opens the room and as soon as Kotoko steps inside, she knows exactly where they are. Her eyes widen slightly as she takes in a breath.

“This is where the swords for the Seven Swordsmen are stored.” She states.

Yagura’s eyes narrow on her, sending an unnoticeable shiver down her spine. “I expect nothing less from someone of the---”

“Pardon me, Lord Yagura, but I really do not care to hear my clan name right now. Anyways, I don’t think you brought me here to talk about my clan, you brought me here to see if I am up to be one of the next swordsmen.”

A small smirk graces his face. “I see you’re very intelligent girl.”

Kotoko looks around the room before walking out. “Not even going to try? Do you think you aren’t worthy?” Even though it’s not a taunt, it feels like one to Kotoko, jabbing her right in the gut.

“No.” She says. “I just don’t care to be one.”

One of the downfalls in Kotoko’s eyes to be a Swordsman, is that if the Mizukage wanted the group to assassinate someone no one in the group was allowed to speak up and say no, it had to happen or risk being killed or labeled a rouge nin.

“Fine. But do remember, you are meeting your new sensei this afternoon, her name is Mei Terumi.”

Kotoko walks out of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

When Kotoko reaches the end of the hall she sees her younger brother Chojuro sitting in a chair at the end of the hallway. Even though he is completely still, she knows her brother better than anyone. If they were not in such a place to where everyone was trying to weed out the “weak ones” she has no doubt her brother would be bouncing his leg and biting his nails.

When he spots her, he jumps up a relieved smile on his face. “Kotoko, you made it out.” Chojuro knows how skilled his sister is as ninja, even some people who have been considered the best of the best have died in their graduation exams. Kotoko nods to her brother. “We should go home, then you can tell me everything that has happened.”

They leave the building in silence, walking in their village stiffly as they keep their eyes open. Everyone in Kirigakure knows what day it is, and the heads of the gangs – at least the more experienced gangs run by older teens or adults and not little kindergarten gangs – are looking out for the ones who have made it out alive for some potential new recruits. Some of them do not even let their new genin recruits meet their teams or go out on their first mission. Once you are in there is no out. Others give the recruits their own missions to do while out on village missions.

They are half way to their home when someone comes out from an alley way, calling Kotoko by her name. Kotoko stops, her brother getting a few steps ahead of her. She looks at the person who called her name. He has auburn hair with more brown than red and dark forest eyes. Instead of the usual blue shirt that is most common among Kirigakure nin, especially the genin, he is wearing a dark orange T-shirt, dark jeans, and dark shoes.

“Kyo.” She calls him. Kyo is someone from Kotoko’s early academy days he was close to her grade wise, a year older she thinks, or younger, or maybe the same grade. She does not really care to remember the actuality of it. He had dropped out so early and ended up being a rogue ninja within Kiri, somehow being a ninja for higher. How, no one knows. No one knows who even taught him his ninja skills or why he has chosen to be a ninja for higher. She has heard rumors going around the academy and Kiri about it, but she has never really cared to listen. “What do you want?”

Kotoko eyes, making sure he does not try and pull anything on her. “I just wanted to see the Beautiful Wave of the Henshin Clan.” He goes and tries to place a hand under her chin, like they do in those romantic books her parents would read, and no they were not the infamous Icha Icha books by someone named Jiraya, these were ones that Kotoko and Chojuro were allowed to read themselves. They just never did. Kotoko dodges his hand and kicks him where the sun does not shine. Along with being a nin for hire for solely Kiri nin, he is also a big flirt. Though some people speculate that he does fancy someone and is trying to make them jealous. Either way, Kotoko does not care about it.

Kyo grunts as he kneels to the ground. He looks up Kotoko, as a light rain starts to come down. “W-why d-“

“Don’t ever, and I mean ever, try to do something like that again.” Her dark brown eyes turning black in the dark grey cloudy sky. Chojuro, having noticed his sister was no longer with him and came back to find her only to see Kyo place his hand under his sister’s chin and his sister’s reaction, looks between the two.

“Is everything all right, Kotoko?”

“I’m fine.” With that, the two siblings leave and head back to their home.

Being one of the noble clans in Kirigakure, their home is one of the better built ones. A sign out front has their clan symbol, a giant triangle with a line making a smaller triangle and a large rectangle. It is not an extravagant symbol like some would expect but it does speak wonders about their clan and their jutsus. The main one being they can transform. Transform their outer appearance into another person – except getting a specific person’s exact height – or into animals, half way and all the way. But their most notable feature is their sharp teeth. Whereas the Hoshigaki clan, a now dwindling and former noble clan of Kiri that still resides their – have shark-like features, everyone in the Henshin clan is human but still have pointed teeth. Not that anyone in the clan themselves have ever cared.

Once inside the two siblings dry off as Chojuro makes some hot tea and a quick snack for them. Once both are ready, he places them on the table in the living room. “So, how were the exams?” Kotoko knows her brother. They are only a year a part and so have been a year a part in the academy. Meaning that within the next year, Kotoko is going to have to hear about her brother killing people or having been killed for a pass. She does not want to lose her only family left, but she also does not want to hear about her brother having killed anyone either.

“Bloody, gory.” Kotoko replies nonchalantly. She does not want to go into details. Despite being a trained nin, Chojuro can still get squirmy over some little things and she does not want him to get any more squeamish a year before his exams and he ends up freezing during them.

Chojuro gives a ‘hm’ as he lifts his cup to his mouth and drinks hot tea. While most people let their tea cool a bit before drinking, Chojuro and Kotoko don’t have any sort of tolerance hot or cold foods. Meaning something could be boiling hot or a the coldest of foods and not feel anything.

They spend some time in silence before Kotoko notices the time. She gets up and tells Chojuro she has to go and meet her new found team, and that he should not be leaving the house.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some updates on Kotoko if you don't follow on IG (Toomantocsqueen)  
> \- instead of being super pale she now has more of bronze/orange pigment of her skin  
> \- she has heterchromia with one black (right) eye and one dark green (left) eye.  
> \- instead of a blue stripped shirt and dark grey bottoms she wears a hoodie that is sleeveless on the right with a short sleeve on the left and matching pants. Her clan symbol is on her shirt on the left side.  
> \- her hair is now a dark for a majority of the outside while the inside is blue with some blue strands on hair that is on the hair that frames her face.

Kotoko arrives at the spot where she is to meet her team. She is the last one there. Her sensei has long auburn hair, part of it is placed on a bun on top of her head with the rest flowing behind her. Part of her bangs covering one of her eyes.

Her two teammates are sitting down. One has dual hair with blonde and orange, fair skin and piercing blue eyes. The other has dark skin, golden hair, and bright pink eyes. Both wearing the costume blue stripped shirt, the orange-hair one wearing shorts wit fishnet tights underneath, her headband wrapped around her head. The golden hair one is wearing pants with a semi-attached skirt, her headband around her neck like a bandana. Her sensei is wearing a dress-like shirt with off the shoulder sleeves, a fishnet shirt underneath, pants, and heeled shoes. Kotoko feels like the black swan compared to her team. She’s wearing a blue hoodie that is sleeveless on her right side and a short sleeve on her left, blue pants, with two Kirigakure headbands wrapped around her wrists. Both of the cloths grey whereas her teammates have black or darkblue. Unlike the rest of her team, Kotoko’s wrist bands belonged to her parents, she was given them after she and Chojuro learned about their deaths. In a weird way, wearing them feels as if her parents are still with her.

Her sensei smiles as Kotoko leans against a wall far enough for her comfort and just close enough people will assume that she is with them. “Now that all four of us are here, lets us do some introductions.” She points to the dual haired girl first. “Why don’t you go first?”

“Hi! My name is Umi! I like flowers, and I aspire to be one of the greatest Kunoichi’s out there! Maybe even become a Sanin of the Mist, and I really like flowers. One day I want to visit the other four nations and study the plants there and maybe even bring some back to Kirigakure.”

“That sounds amazing and quite eventful.” Their sensei smiles.

The other girl goes next. “My name is Kiri, my parents named after the village in hopes that I might actually be quite the kunoichi one day. I would like to be very high up in the village when I’m older, I don’t want to be Mizukage, but rather the right-hand ninja so to speak.”

“That’s quite the aspiration.”

Her sensei’s dark bright green eye falls on her. “My name is Henshin Kotoko,” She doesn’t know why she mentioned her clan name. Everyone in Kirigakure knows of the Henshin clan, even if they don’t know the members. The clan is legendary for having members of the clan in the Seven Swordsmen, along with their infamous shapeshifting jutsu. Almost anyone would be glad to have a Henshin member on their team, whether it is sword wielder or not. “I aspire to make the future brighter for my younger brother, he wants to be Mizukage one day and I want to be there to see that happen.”

The smile their sensei’s face just grows. “It seems that all three of your goals/dreams intertwine and I am sure that you three working together will be able to make that dream come true. The four nations not being at war, being able to travel amongst one another, Kirigakure being a much better-established place than it is now.”

“And I guess it’s time for me to introduce myself. My name is Terumi Mei---” Kotoko covers her ears over the loud squeal that Umi lets out. Everyone at the Academy has heard about Mei. She’s a legend because she is one of the few that graduated the Academy years before expected, she graduated at age nine and is the only known Kirigakure Kunoichi to do so. Most girls at the Academy want to be her or be on her team. It’s clear that Umi is one of those girls, the body language that Kiri is giving implies that she is most likely used to this, the look on Mei’s face means that she had no idea that she was this big of a deal.

Kotoko has to snicker to herself, Mei – for lack of term – is like the Tsunade of the Mist. No, she may not know medical ninjutsu, but she is one of the greatest Kunoichi’s to come out of her village for other young, aspiring Kunoichi’s to look up to.

“As I was saying, my name is Terumi Mei, I am a Jonin, and I am currently dating Bureika Hato. Also, there will be someone who helps out with us on missions from time-to-time if he is available. His name is Ao, he is a friend of mine that I have known for a few years now. That is, if he isn’t on a mission. Speaking of missions, Lord Yagura actually has a mission for us. We are to be sent to Suna to check some things out. Some people seem to be going missing from there and here, civilians and ninja alike. We are to investigate and report back, Lord Yagura will deal with the rest of it.”

They split-up, everyone going to their homes to pack up what they will need for the mission. Extra changes of clothes, extra weapons, etc. Chojuro isn’t home this time around and Kotoko has to get going to she quickly writes down a note that she will be gone for a few days, at most a week. Then she leaves. She hates the idea of leaving him alone for that long amount of time but she has to. She has to hope that he doesn’t get sick while she’s gone and that the training he has as a Swordman wielder and ninja and shapeshifting is enough to keep him alive.

As Kotoko steps outside, she takes a long look at the outside of her home drilling it into her memory as possibly one of the last things she’ll ever see.

**Author's Note:**

> I only own OCs not the canon characters.  
> Apologizes for any grammer errors  
> Also check me out on insta at Terraia_Homura.


End file.
